The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHENAXEN’. The new Anthurium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new 15.0 cm to 20.0 cm height plant with small, shiny and blistered, wavy, deep red, orbicular cordate and very durable spathes.
The new variety originated from a cross-pollination made in July 2007 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a red Anthurium pot plant designated ‘6440-04’ (unpatented), and the male parent was an orange Anthurium pot plant designated ‘11283-07’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected from the progeny of the stated cross in April 2009 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over an 8-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Nov. 27, 2017. ‘ANTHENAXEN’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.